thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Ropz/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the upcoming 2016 CGI-animated film, Ropz. Part 1: Opening (Shows Universal Pictures colorful glow logo) (Zooms into earth, and pans to the blue sky background) (Shows Ropz falling down) Ropz: (afraid) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH! (Ropz pulls the string to deploy the parachute, and lands safely to the ground) Ropz: (sighs) Phew! That was close. (Ropz is standing on top of a glass ball, and puts the parachute back inside his backpack) Ropz: Wait, where am I? (The screen fades out to reveal the Glass Ball Productions logo) (The butterfly lands on Ropz's forehead, as Ropz started slipping) Ropz: Whoa! (Ropz falls off the logo, while the butterfly flys to the Glass Ball logo, and sits on it) Ropz: NOT AGAIN, AAAAAGH! (Fades to black) (Shows 2BIG3k Animation logo with pictures of Ropz on it) (Shows Clearwater Animation logo) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: in association with 2BIG3K ANIMATION Text: a GLASS BALL/CLEARWATER production (The "ROPZ" logo zooms in, stays for 3 seconds then explodes) Text: a GEO G. film (Fades to black) (Fades to the New York city skyline) (Pans down to Times Square where Robert is standing on the sidewalk) (Ropz is walking on the sidewalk looking at the whole Times Square) (Robert is looking at Ropz, waving at him) (Ropz stopped walking, and waved back at Robert) Robert: Hey, buddy. (Ropz walked faster as he bumped into Robert) Robert: Oof! (falls to the ground) Ropz: (sad) Sorry! (pulls Robert up) I didn't mean to bump into you. Robert: That's okay. Hey, listen, did you just came to Earth to save it? Ropz: (jealous) Yes. I've done it. (happy) Well, you see, I'm an alien. And good aliens must save Earth. Robert: Okay, where did you came from? Ropz: I'm from my home planet in the outer space, called Ropizia. Robert: Ropizia? Is that your home planet that has been destroyed? Ropz: (sad) Yeah, I'm afraid so. (neutral) Well anyways, my name is Ropz. (Robert and Ropz are shaking hands) Robert: Nice to meet you, i'm Robert. Ropz: Well Robert, i'm just gonna have to tell you a story how my life begins. (Record scratch sound effect was heard) Robert: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa! Before you do that, how about a nice game of Go Fish? Ropz: Oh, okay. That will be fun! (Shows Ropz and Robert playing a nice game of Go Fish in Robert's bedroom) Robert: Do you have any 4's? Ropz: Sorry, I don't have any 4's! So, nope! Go fish! Robert: Come here, fishy fishy! Heeeeeeeeeeere, fishy fishy! (grabs a card) Alright Ropz, it's your turn now! Ropz: Do you have any 3's? Robert: (desperate) Oh god! I've got 3 cards. (Robert gives 3 of his 3's to Ropz) Robert: (happy) That's another book for you! Let's count all of our books, and see who won! Ropz: I have 5 and you have 3! Robert: Congratulations, Ropz! You won! Now you can tell me how your life begins, can you? Ropz: Yes. I was born in planet Ropizia of the galaxy called Ropezy. My parents had taken care of me all the time until the evil galaxy lord named Evil Cakespace came to Ropizia. Robert: Evil Cakespace? Is he the lord of the Cake Space? (Fades to Ropz when he was a 1-year old baby alien) Baby Ropz (age 1): Goo goo gaa gaa! (Ropz crawls to a red woden building block and plays with it) (Ropz's mom picked him up) Ropz's mom: Honey, our baby is finally playing with his first toy. Ropz's dad: Yeah, yeah! I've heard it. Ropz's mom: Don't worry, Little Ropzy, mommy's going to take care of you. (The windows shattered as Evil Cakespace sneaked into Ropz's house) Evil Cakespace: Bwahahahahahahaha! I, Evil Cakespace, will destroy the planet of Ropizia. Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Ropz's dad: (angry) Evil Cakespace! You'll never kill our baby, ever! Evil Cakespace: Silence! (feed Ropz's dad a planet destruction bomb that sets to 5 minutes) Shut your mouth, mediocre alien. Ropz's mom: (sad) No sir! Don't kill our baby! (Ropz's mom rescued her baby and runs to the escape pod launch pad) Evil Cakespace: (angry) Grrrrrr! Get back here! (Evil Cakespace started to chase Ropz and his mom) Ropz (present-day age; off-screen): Evil Cakespace started to chase me and my mom. (Ropz's mom place Baby Ropz inside the escape pod) So, my mom put me in a escape pod. And the escape pod... (The escape pod flies out of Planet Ropizia) flies itself, automatically, out of my home planet, and Planet Ropizia finally exploded into pieces. (Planet Ropizia explodes into pieces) (Ropz's escape pod left Ropezy and entered the Milky Way) Ropz (present-day age; off-screen): But time went by, as I leave Ropezy, and entered the Milky Way, a real life galaxy that was created along with the actual universe, 16.2 billion years ago in January 1st, 1,599,997,984 B.C., at 12:00 AM. (Ropz's escape pod flies through the Sun, Mercury, and Venus, and then entered the Earth's atmosphere) Ropz (present-day age; off-screen): I've been in the escape pod for a very long time, as the escape pod flies through the Sun, and then the first 2 terrestrial planets, Mercury and Venus. But then, the escape pod entered the atmosphere of the third planet from the Sun, Earth. (Ropz's escape pod crash landed into the Hudson River of New York) Ropz (present-day age; off-screen): I crash landed into the Hudson River of New York, but the escape pod inflated the life raft on top of the escape pod, so it can float. It's a good thing i've survived the crash since I first entered Earth. Robert (off-screen): Is that all? Ropz (present-day age; off-screen): The United States Coast Guard saved me from the water, and took me to New York City. (Fades to an orphanage in New York City) Ropz (present-day age; off-screen): I was sent to the Light of Orphans in New York, where I had been adopted by you. Robert (off-screen): Really? More coming soon! Category:Transcripts